How It All Began
by Dreaming Of Being Free
Summary: Katherine is a demigod daughter of Poseidon. Join her on her quest to save her mother and a forgotten goddess. Another thing, she's in love with Nico di Angelo. P.S. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_How It All Began_

_My name is Katherine Adams. I have a dorky twin brother named Angel. Though in my opinion he's probably Satan's spawn. I mean he's always getting into fights. He's been kicked out of at least 10 boarding schools. This school year he didn't get kicked out which is a miracle. If any of you are wondering he goes to an all boys boarding school and I go to an all girls. I only know he didn't get kicked out because my mom called me to tell me that a ship was here to take us home and I asked about Angel._

_Anyway let's get back to the topic of my family. My mom is single. She also doesn't like to talk about my dad. He abandoned us when she was 7 months pregnant. She was only 19 when she had us and my dad was 21. She has brown curly hair. Not the afro kind. More like she used a curling iron, only it's naturally like that. And she has dark green eyes. _

_My mom says my dad had black hair and sea green eyes, which explains where we got our hair color and eyes. However my hair is curly like my mom's. And I dyed a purple stripe on my hair when I was 13._

_Angel and I are 15 but he looks like he's older than that and I look like a child that's innocent. It's insulting. My friend, Emily, looks her age which is 15._

_She has dirty blond hair and blue eyes and creamy looking skin. She got her skin color from her mom and hair and eyes from her dad. Her dad has tan skin and she gets sunburned when she tries to get tan. So that's how we know she got it from her mother. Her mom left just like my dad. She had Emily and left her at her dad's doorstep. It's sad. He was home and then there was a knock at his door. His maid went to get it and came back with a baby in a cradle and a letter. _

_The letter said,' Rick, the baby is our child. Her name is Emily. I would keep her but I can't. He would try to kill her. He must not know of her existence. I'm sorry for dumping her on you. But please, keep her safe. For her sake and mine. I Love You' I memorized the letter after reading it so many times. That's not weird, right?_

_Anyway Emily's like a sister to me. In fact she's going on the ship with me and Angel since we all go to Peru for school and live in Beverly Hills. Another thing about Emily is that she has dyslexia and ADHD like me and Angel. Also Emily has a huge crush an Angel. Whenever she's talks to him she turns as red as a tomato. And Angel also has a crush on her. Everyone knows he has a crush on her except her. And vice versa. I mean it's so obvious._

_He flirts with her and when James, one of our neighbors, made a move on her Angel punched him. He broke James' nose. He never did that for me when James made a move on me earlier that year, and I'm his sister. We were in the same womb for 9 months and he doesn't punch anyone that hits on me, but he does punch anyone who hits on Emily. And Emily knows that and she stills doesn't know about how he feels about her. _

_People are getting more retarded. And when a girl flirts with Angel she gets jealous and walks up to the girl and the conversation would be like this or something similar_

_Emily: Hey, didn't you have to do that thing?_

_Girl: What thing?_

_Emily: You know. That thing. Don't worry, I'll keep him company._

_Girl: what thing?_

_Emily: That thing._

_Girl: What thing?!_

_Angel: No need to shout._

_Girl: I'm just asking her what thing._

_Emily: * sighs in frustration* That thing. _

_And the rest of the conversation would go on like that until the girl would get tired and walk away_

_Emily:* as girl's walking away* Don't worry, I'll keep him company!_

_It's pathetic but it works. The first time she did it I was laughing so hard I almost peed my pants. And then one time on Valentine's Day, Angel got Emily 2 boxes of chocolates. Only her. I admit it. I'm jealous because my brother is the only guy in my life that I care for deeply and he doesn't seem to care about me. I want his love since I never had my father to love me so I turned to my brother and he's to busy with Emily to pay any attention to me. But I would rather drop dead than admit that to him. _

_Let's go back to the Valentine's story. So he got Emily 2 boxes of chocolate and no one else. Not even our mom, the woman who gave birth to us. Our mom could've chosen to have abortion or whatever they did to get rid of babies, but instead she chose to give us a chance at living and he didn't even give her a letter or anything. Boys are so selfish. I, on the other hand bought a box of chocolates for my mom and cards for Mr. Evans (Emily's dad), Angel (selfish jerk), and Emily._

_I remember what I wrote on Angel's card,' You didn't get mom anything?! You are so selfish. For once in your life think about others instead of yourself. How is it that you and I are twins? We are nothing alike! Mom should send you to a public school and not send you any allowance so you can learn your lesson.' I know how to get to him._

_Yes, I remember the look on his face when he read that, utter horror. He depends on his allowance for everything. The only reason I knew that he didn't get mom anything is that he gave the boxes of chocolates to Emily earlier that day and I asked what he got for me._

_His reply, "I was suppose to get you something?"_

_My reply, "I'll take that as a nothing. Did you at least get something for mom?" Then he had this guilty look on his face when I said that. "You selfish jerk. Mom probably got you something wonderful and this is how you repay her?" and then I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the kitchen to use his hands to play knives._

_Now what you're probably thinking is, ' How can you do that to your own brother?!' but he didn't get hurt. I'm really good at knives. I've practiced so many times on the maids and butlers I became really good at that game. And I did it as a punishment so, you know, he deserved it._

_And our mom did get us something great. She gave me a huge teddy bear that's been patiently waiting for me to come back, and my mom got Angel a big box of chocolate that had at least 30 chocolates. He got diarrhea the next day since he ate the whole box in less than 20 minutes. He's obsessed with candy and I'm obsessed with chips, but my mom doesn't let me eat them because she says they're not healthy._

_My mom is too worried about my health and Angels to let us eat greasy things. I think my grandma died of a heart attack because she had all her veins that connect to the heart clogged because she ate a lot of grease or something. My mom says the memory is blurry. My grandma died when my mom was 12, but the weird thing is that there is no grave stone with grandma's name and that my mom doesn't have any pictures of grandma. _

_By what my mom says about what she says she remembers about grandma she sounds evil. Nothing like my mom. My mom is the BEST mom. On July 5__th__, mine and Angel's, she got Angel a skating ramp that's in our backyard. And she got One Direction to come to my birthday. In fact I'm friends with them. I haven't talked to them for a while. Like a year. But when we hung out at the party it's like the last time I talked to them was yesterday instead of a year._

_And then the next present both Angel and I got from mom was 2 husky babies. 1 for each. They were only a month old. And they were so cute. That was my 14__th__ birthday. And now I'm 15 and it's winter and yet it seems like my 14__th__ birthday was not even a week ago._

_Each year I look forward to my birthday but when I was 10 I used to think birthdays were pointless. I thought that you were celebrating that you were a year closer to death. When I told my mom this she laughed. She said, "You're looking at it the wrong way. Yes, in a way it's like celebrating that you're a year closer to death but you're also celebrating that you survived another year. Another year of living." That's what she said to me. I never forgot it. Like it was going to help me when I'm in a situation._

_Anyway I was coming home for winter break and be with my family and friends back at home. I thought I was going to cuddle up with my mom on the sofa watching romantic movies and commenting on who we thought was cute and who would have been a better person to play a certain role and watch scary movies with Angel and Emily. Little did I know everything was going to change._


	2. Chapter 2

_I __entered the boat that was going to take me home with Emily. The people working on the ship got our luggage that we left outside. I went down the hall to find Angel, Emily following me. As I found the door I knew would be his room until we got home. I open the door to see Angel sitting on the floor, playing Black Ops 2 with his heavy metal music blasting through his headphones. I walk over towards him and yank his headphones off his head. He turns around startled._

" _What the hell?!" He turns back to the game only to find himself surrounded by zombies with 0 bullets. " You made me lose! I was about to get to level 25. That would have been a new record since I've only been playing for like, 30 minutes!"_

_I smile in victory. Then I frown. " Mind telling me why your eye looks like it's getting a bruise?" I touched his eye and he winced in pain. I sigh. " Mom was so happy when she found out you haven't gotten in any fights and somehow you managed to screw it all up on the last day before Winter Break. She told me she was going to get you something as a reward."_

" _It wasn't suppose to bruise so quickly." He said under his breath. Emily walks over and crouches down to inspect his eye. He starts blusing but she doesn't since she's worried._

" _It could use some ice. It will slow down the swelling. You should stop getting in to fights. What did you do to provoke the guy?" she asked. Angel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _

" _Maybe I said I caught his girlfriend making out with one of the guys he hangs out with and they looked like they were enjoying it. They were even using tongue and I told him her tongue looked really nice and wet. Then he punched me and I think I sprained his arm. I don't know. The teacher separated us before I could do any real damage."_

" _I thought your school was an only boys school." I stated._

" _It is but his girlfriend comes to our school on Fridays to make out with him. She usually comes in around lunch break and they skip the rest of classes to be in the bathroom. I walked in on them and she had her shirt off. I walked right out after that and I held it in for the rest of the day. But the only good thing about that was I got to see a hot girl with her shirt off."_

_I could tell Emily was jealous. She was probably thinking of something she could do to make him think she was hotter. _

" _You're such a pervert Angel."_

" _It probably would have been better if she didn't have her bra on."_

"_I need to take a shower. See you guys later." Emily walked out of Angel's room after that._

"_Well, I'm going to see if anyone on the ship has some Hot Cheetos." I wasn't going to actually do that. I was going to take a quick nap but if I told Angel that he would not let me sleep to get revenge for his stupid game. I walked to the other side of the hall and opened the room that was mine._

_A bed with a purple comforter greeted me. I locked the door behind me and set my alarm on my phone to wake me up in 30 minutes before I jumped on the bed. It was so soft and warm. And the sound of the waves splashing against the ship is so relaxing. My last thought before I went to sleep was, 'Something is going to happen when we get home. I just hope it isn't bad.'_

_I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I checked my phone to see I still had 3 minutes before the alarm would go off. I groaned and got up from my comfortable spot on my bed and went to open my door. On the other side was Emily. She was in her bra and panties only._

"_What the hell are you doing in the hallway with only that?" she ignored me and grabbed me and took me to her room which was right next to mine. _

_When we entered her room, her bed was filled with a bunch of clothes that seemed to be a bit too revealing. I was surprised at all the clothes she had taken out of her bag._

_ 20 Minutes Later_

"_How do I look?" Emily posed for me to see the outfit she was wearing that she hoped would seduce Angel. I looked up from my phone with what I hope was a bored expression. I looked at Emily's outfit. I gestured for Emily to turn around. Then I observed her from behind before stand up and walking to the pile of clothes we had been through and pulled out a pair of booty shorts._

"_If you're going to wear a bikini to dinner at least wear something over your bottom part." Then a thought came in my mind._

"_I'm going to tell Angel to get his swimming shorts ready so we can all go to the pool on the deck. Then when dinner is over, after Angel comes back in his swimming shorts take off your shorts and sweater in slow motion while he's watching your every move." _

_She smirked evilly and I grinned._

"_Wear your swimming suit under your clothes and then take the clothes off when he's gone so when he comes back you're already in the water and he won't feel uncomfortable watching me strip off my clothes with his sister."_

_Yes, this was my master plan to get Angel to notice Emily's curves and to admit his love towards her. And then it will all be over with and Emily will stop bugging me about how much she wants to be with Angel. And believe me I don't want to hear my best friend tell me about how she wishes she could grab my brother and have a make-out session with him and how she wishes he would hold her and how his touches would send her shivers and how he would touch her gently and how he would do whatever he wanted with her._

_Yeah, that's when I realized when her crush was becoming more of an obsession. Then I had to get them together so she wouldn't tell me those things about my brother and just do that with him. Cause believe me, no sister wants to hear sexual things about her brother. _

_And if this plan backfires, I'm going to spend all night up until I think of a decent one. And I'm kind of desperate to get Emily to shut up about my brother. So if I have to send her naked to my brother's room to get them together, I'll do it in a blink of an eye. I'm just thankful that I'll be arriving home in 2 days._

_Then I have more of a chance of getting away from Emily in case this backfires, cause there's not many things that keep you busy on a ship and let you avoid your friend so she won't bug you about your brother being hot._

_Okay, I'm out in the hall and walking towards Angel's door. A few more meters and then this might all be over. I open the door quietly in case I startle him and make him lose and then he'll be angry at me and won't agree to go to the pool with me and Emily. He's on the computer. _

"_Angel, do you want to come to the pool with me and Angel?" He turned to me and gave me a look that said, 'Since when do you invite me to do things with you and Emily?'_

_But his reply made my heart leap out of excitement, "Sure."_

"_Get your swimming shorts ready." When I walked out of his room I did a pre-victory dance._

_ After Dinner_

"_Okay, it's time to put this pan into action!" I quickly took off my clothes to expose my black bikini. Angel just went back to his room to change. It will probably be 5 minutes until he returns. I already had one of the ship attendants clean Emily's room so she can make-out with Angel. I personally put the candles in there and instructed a random person cleaning the hall to light them after they were finished cleaning the hall. And then I had the chef prepare chocolate filled strawberries. So if anything gets screwed up, it will probably be emi;y's fault._

"_Emily don't be nervous. If you don't screw this up, Angel will make-out with you on your bed."_

_Emily wasn't as nervous after I told her that. I quickly got in the pool and waited for Angel. I can hear him. He's close. Once he was in front of Emily he stood there._

" _Why aren't you in your bathing suit?" She glanced at me before she started to take off her sweater in slow motion. He watched her and he had his mouth so open, I never thought it was possible to have it open that wide. As she proceed to her booty shorts I could see his eyes were hungry to see more of her skin. 'It's working!'_

_When she was finished she jumped in the water splashing Angel. As her head popped out from underwater she turned to Angel. "Aren't you going to join us?" He quickly recovered and jumped in. After that we played for a while until we got tired. But I know my plan worked because I heard him ask her if they could talk._

_I had to stop from doing another victory dance. After I went to my room. And in the morning, at breakfast they wouldn't stop staring at each other. Everything was perfect. It was like that for the next day too. I couldn't have been more happy. Then when we got home igot that feeling again. That something was going to happen. And it was going to happen soon. But I shook the feeling off. And I convinced my mom to let Emily sleepover. Not so she could tell me how things were going with her and Angel but to spend time with her since she was with Angel most of the time when we came home and I kind of felt left out. That was the night it happened._


	3. Chapter 3

So Emily was sleeping over tonight. We did a bunch of things girls do when they sleep over, like paint our nails and talk about boys. Just kidding. We didn't talk about boys because then Emily would talk for a whole hour about Angel and I would die of boredom. I can imagine my gravestone. 'Katherine Adams You will be missed Cause of Death: Emily Evans' Yeah

So me and Emily were watching Remember Me with Robert Pattison until my mom came. She looked worried. "Get changed girls, we're leaving." We looked at her strangely and were about to ask her questions when she held up her hand and said, "I'll explain later." With that she left us to change. We did as she told us. I put on some jeans and a purple shirt with sequins and purple uggs. Emily wore a white tank top with white jeans and white flats. What is it with her and white? But of course I shouldn't be talking since I'm obsessed with purple.

After we were dressed we went out of my room to see my mom and Angel waiting for us. "We need to leave. Now." After my mom says that we hear a screech. All the color drained from her face.

"Impossible. They couldn't have gotten it that quick." She looks scared. My mom's the bravest person I know and she doesn't get scared easily. Whatever is scaring her must be creepy.

" , what's going on and what was that?" Emily looks freaked out. I am too. I'm pretty sure Angel is too, but he's doing a good job at hiding it. My mom ignored the question.

"We have to get out before they find us. Hurry up and follow me."

My mom led us to the closet in her room and she opened it. Inside it was empty. She traced her fingers along the wall and took off a piece. The piece covered a screen. My mom pressed her thumb to the screen and I heard a click. It was a thumb scan. My mom got out of the closet and headed to her bed. She stopped before she could reach it and lifted the mat in front of the bed. It covered a trapdoor. My mom opened them and it revealed stairs.

"Come on, we don't have much time before they start searching this floor."

We quickly ran down the stairs until we came to a door. My mom opened it cautiously and we found ourselves in the library. Behind a bookshelf. I would recognize the cherry colored wood anywhere. My mom pushed it and it moved forward. We all scampered out of the cramped space we were in and my mom didn't even let us take a break from all the running.

She ran out of the library and we followed her since she was the only one who knew what was going on. We made it to the front door and she rushed out. She pulled out the garage controller from the pocket of her coat and pressed the button. The garage door lifted and my mom ran to the closest car in the garage, which happened to be her black hybrid.

"Shotgun." Angel yelled and opened the door.

My mom glared at him and held a finger to her mouth. Wow, my mom never glares at people. We all got in the car and my mom drove. She kept on driving until she was running out of gas so she stopped at a gasoline station. When she got out of the car to fill the tank I noticed my mom pull out her phone and call someone. They talked for like a minute before she hung up.

When my mom finished and got behind the wheel again and started driving, Emily broke the silence we maintained for at least 50 minutes.

"Who were you talking to ?"

"Your father, Emily. I told him that we were attacked and I had to get you all to safety."

"Mom, what exactly was that screech?"

"It was a," my mom lowered her voice as she kept driving, "a fury."

"What's a fury?" Angel asked, speaking for the first time.

"Don't repeat that name. Names shouldn't be said carelessly. They have power."

"You didn't answer my question."

"They are also known as kindly ones. And it was a monster from the underworld."

" , I know this is an inappropriate question but, are you high?" Angel snickered.

"Sadly, no."

"Mom, you know there is no such thing as monsters. It's only exists in stories." I state firmly.

My mom sighs tiredly. "You'll believe me when you get there."

"Get where?"

"A special camp. For people like you. Don't you ever wonder why you all have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"You mean a camp for people with ADHD and dyslexia? That's stupid."

"It's not stupid Angel. It's a place you will be able to call home and no monsters can get in. You will be safe there."

" , stop the car." My mom and brother ignored Emily and kept argueing about this camp.

" , stop the car!" Then I realized my mom wasn't watching the road, she was looking at Angel and in the middle of the road was what looked to be a very buff man. When my mom looked at the road she stopped but she still ran over the guy.

"Holy shit."

"Angel, language."

"Oh my god! We just ran over a person!" Me and Emily were freaking out and Angel looked like he was going to through up. My mom was the only one not worried. I mean, technically she was the one that ran over the guy since she's driving. How can she not be freaked out?! He might be dead. And if he's dead we're all going to jail! Crap. I might go to jail.

"I'm going to check to see if he's okay." I was about to open the door when it suddenly locked.

"You are not going out there. He is fine. And even if he did die, all that would be left is ashes." With that my mom started driving again. As me and Emily looked out the back window we saw the man get up and turn to us. And then I realized he wasn't human. Because no human can run after they were ran over by a car. And no human had horns and a furry face. It looked like a monster. A monster that was running after us very fast.

If this guy is a human, he must have been a test subject.

I faced forward, suddenly realizing that what my mom said was true. There are things such as monsters.

"So where is this camp?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey … I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kind of helped my sister have a party at our house and it went really wild. My parents came home the next morning and we got grounded for having alcohol at the party. At the party, some stupid kids broke some of my mom's porcelain dolls and the vase that contained my grandmother's ashes was also broken. So not only did my sister get grounded for a year, but I, who wasn't even at the party got grounded as well. And that's why I haven't updated. No laptop, TV, Ipod, phone, DS, and no Hot Cheetos or Starbucks! My mom also signed me up for ballet. So guess what I spent my time doing after school and during the summer. Anyway, now I have some of my freedom back. Before I quit ballet, I stuck the finger to the evil teacher and walked out of there like a boss! Yeah... no. That would be extremely rude. And another reason I haven't updated was because Katherine's story takes place after the whole war with the giants and I didn't know if the camps were going to come together and change the name or something like that. So when the book came out, I read it but I couldn't start writing a chapter. Well, here's the fourth chapter. Oh wait, remember how in the first chapter it say winter? Well I'm changing it to the summer

* * *

I sighed. It had been a week since we left the house. So many of those… things had come after us. That old lady that had grown wings, the man/animal that had horns and was unbelievably strong, and that weird big hairless dog. My mom had names for them. That old lady with the wings was a fury, the man/animal thing with horns was a minotaur And the big dog thing is a hellhound. My mom had always wanted us to get into the whole Greek and Roman myths about the gods. Never really sparked my interest. But my mom did make me take Latin. I hated it but I put up with it for her. So anyway, we have traveled from Beverly Hills to New York in a week in a would have been here earlier but we spent a whole day shopping for clothes. Shoes, pants, a backpack for each of us, lady things, shirts, sweaters and jackets, underwear, tank tops, socks etc. We stopped by hotels every morning to shower. That's why we took so long.

But now we're here. Sitting in a Starbucks. Sipping our frappuccinos as my mom babbles on and on about this camp. Camp Half-Blood or something. It's dark as we leave the cozy coffee shop. I instantly miss the smell of caffeine. As we make our way to the car, I notice a huge black cloud in the sky. I can see light flash inside it. Lightning. I open my mouth to tell them about the cloud when Emily looks up at me. I know she noticed it. She's probably gonna end up clutching my side halfway through our ride to this camp. She's always been afraid of lightning. She feels that it will kill her. And she doesn't like airplanes or anything that involves lightning or being above the ground. She's never been on a swing since she doesn't like her feet not touching the ground or something that is touching the ground. Her only exception is the ocean since that's where we feel at home, so she feels safe with us. We get in the car and my mom starts driving. I hear thunder and I feel someone clutching my arm really hard.

" Emily, that hurts." I say annoyed.

" Sorry." She loosens her grip. My arm can breath again.

" Emily, sweetie, nothing is going to happen to you. Besides, your mom will protect you. She would never let anything happen to you. Just like Angel and Kat's father would never let anything happen to I'm here."

Emily just nodded when my looked at her through the rear mirror. Anyone could see that Emily didn't believe her and she was still afraid.

" How about some music? That always soothes you." Angel put on the radio.

" If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in a river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enou-"

Mom turned it off.

" Maybe we should do something else instead of listen to the radio. How about I tell you kids more about Camp Halfblood?"

" Your father always wanted you to go to this camp since you were babies. He kept visiting me, telling me how it wasn't safe for you anywhere but the camp. I told him off, saying that nothing bad would ever happen to you as long as I was alive. And your father, Emily, he promised your mother he would guard you with his life. I don't think he ever told you this but one night, when you were about 10, he found your mother standing over your bed, crying quietly. He told me that she told him that all she could think about was you. You guys may think that the parent that left you didn't care, but they did. It hurt us as much as it did them. And by 'us' I mean Emily's dad and me."

" Mom, who is our dad and Emily's mom?"

My mom smiled softly. It was a sad smile. " Well, that's something you'll have to find out at camp, isn't it?" No one said anything.

5 minutes later

" Are we there yet?"

" Almost. Patience Angel."

" So how long are we going to stay at this camp?"

" For the rest of Winter break."

Angel groaned. I groaned. Emily squealed.

" We're gonna have so much fun! We'll meet new people. And there might be some cut boys." She winked at me. " And cute girls for you Angel,"

Turns out Angel and Emily just weren't meant to be. She said that she felt no spark when they had a make-out session in her room on the boat. And he said that it felt weird kissing her. Like he was kissing his mom.

So they've decided to just stay friends. But hey, I'm not complaining.

" Oh. And you'll love your cabins. Maybe Artemis and her hunters will be there. But don't join them. Just 5 more miles."

My mom kept smiling and shed a few more tears.

When we were about 3 miles away my mom suddenly stopped the car.

" No. That's impossible. We should have had more time." She whispered this to herself. She was looking through the rearview mirror.

" Get out! Everybody get out!" Her voice was panicked. We got out as quickly as we could.

She started rummaging through the trunk. She handed us the luggages filled with our belongings. Then she pulled out a long thin sword.

" Now, we're going to run. To the top of the hill. The monsters have caught up with us. We have a few minutes before they reach us. Give me your hands." We all held out a hand.

" Give me your pocket knife Angel."

" I don't know what you're talking about." She glared at him. He handed it to her.

She grabbed his hand and cut the palm. He pulled back his hand but it was too late. The damage was already done. She grabbed a white towel from the hand and pressed his wound to it. The blood stained part of it red.

" I'm sorry. THis will throw them off our trail for a bit."

She did the same to us. It stang but no as much as I thought as it would.

She threw the blood stained towel in the back car seat. Then we ran. We jumped over fallen trees and prickly bushes ripped our clothes as we brushed past them while running away from the monsters. We heard a roar back where the car was. That made us run faster. We finally believed my mother. The gods are real. We're demigods. And monsters are after us so they can spill our blood. Then we found it. The entry to this camp. At first I couldn't read what it said, then my dyslexia reformed the words.

Camp Half-Blood. We passed under the sign and a barrier appeared as we did. It didn't stop us from going in. It was as if showing that not just anyone could enter. My mom looked at us longingly. I gestured for her to come with us. She shook her head sadly. I understood. The barrier sensed her and reminded her that she couldn't enter.

" Ms. Adams. Come on."

" Yeah Mom."

" She can't. The barrier won't let her. She's human."

" Kat's right. This is where you guys go ahead without me." A roar startled us. It was close by.

" I have to go. If I stay any longer, they'll catch me." She blew us a kiss before disappearing into the trees. We watched as the monsters finally reached us and started banging on the barrier. They couldn't get in either. I smirked and stuck out my tongue. We taunted them for a while longer. We had to make sure Mom had enough time to get away. When they finally realized they weren't going to get in anytime soon, they angrily left. We turned around and walked into this camp.

I smiled at the feeling I felt as I walked, looking for an adult in this quiet place. It felt peaceful. Safe. Like home.


	5. Chapter 5

Sup people who read my crappy story. Think of Chapters 4 and 5 as a Christmas present. A crappy Christmas present. Maybe I'll even make a chapter 6. Well, actually I will make it, but maybe I'll finish it before New Years and upload it. Hope you guys keep reading my story. I'm finally gonna introduce Nico to the story. I've been waiting for this for so long. Anyway, hope you guys like it cause I kind of worked hard on it.

* * *

Emily skipped to this big white house. Not to shabby looking. She knocked. We caught up with her. A man with blond hair and eyes all over his body opened the door. Angel screamed like a little girl and hid behind me. Emily smiled at him.

" Wow. That's so cool. What happens if you need glasses?" I let out a chuckle, but it was a nervous one. The guy just stared. But not at me, at Emily. I could see her getting nervous.

I held out my hand and put on a smile.

" I'm Katherine. This is Emily," I gestured to the dirty blonde next to me, " and the behind me is my brother Angel." He finally looked at me.

" Argus, who is it?" The voice was deep and obviously a male's and came from the house. A man came out from behind Argus. He had a beard and was very tall. He looked normal. I heard Angel gasp behind me.

" Your… your legs." I looked at the man's legs, and instead of seeing human legs, I saw a horse's legs in it's place. I let out a gasp out of my own. As weird as it was, it was awesome and i knew what creature he was.

" You're a centaur." I stated in amazement. But as soon as I said that, Emily shrieked. I turned to look at her. Argus was hugging her and his eyes were getting watery.

" Argus, do not cry. Do not cry." Argus pulled away from a weirded out Emily and dabbed his eyes with a tissue he had in his pocket. he sniffled.

" My name is Chiron. I am the camp's activity director. I will have someone show you around. He went back inside and came out with a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

" This is Annabeth. She will be the one to show you around. I would do it myself but the cabin counselors and I are in a meeting. Annabeth offered to show you around." He went back inside, and Argus followed him, but not before looking at Emily one more time.

" Annabeth smiled at us.

" So what's your godly parent, female or male?"

" Male."

" Female."

" Male." We all answered at the same time.

" What are your names? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

" Athena's the goddess of being smart or something like that, right?" Angel is so stupid.

" It's called wisdom, dumbass." I feel much better now.

" I'm Emily Evans. My godly parent is a female. Don't know who though."

" You look like you'd be a daughter of Aphrodite. You're pretty enough to be one."

Annabeth turned to me and Angel.

" I'm Katherine Adams. My godly parent is a male."

" I'm Angel Adams. My godly parent is also a male."

" You guys look a lot alike. Even for siblings."

" We're twins.' We both answered automatically.

" Interesting. Hmm. You guys would totally be kids of Aphrodite if your godly parent was a female. I would say Poseidon since you guys look so much like Percy. Black hair, blue green eyes. But since the gods can change their appearance and Poseidon isn't allowed to have kids, maybe you guys are Apollo's kids? Nah. They mostly have blonde hair. Maybe Hermes. Nope. His children never have blue green eyes. Always light blue. Maybe Mr.D. No, you guys don't look like his kids. I can't see any resemblance. Well, we'll find out when you're claimed."

We both shrugged our shoulders. Annabeth showed us the dining pavillion and the cabins. Her not being able to guess our godly parent was obviously eating her inside. She was fine with who she guessed to be Emily's mother, but she would glance at us and mutter to herself.

" So here's where you'll be staying. This is the Hermes cabin."

" I thought you didn't know who our godly parent was."

" No. This is where all the unclaimed go. You should be claimed later this week. So when you are, you'll be moved into the right cabin. Just keep a close watch on all your stuff. You guys are staying in a cabin full of children of the god of thieves." She opened the cabin door.

" Connor! Travis!"

Two boys appeared in front of us.

" Claimed?" They both asked at the same time. Angel obviously took this as a challenge since they look like twins and asked the same question at the same time. He looked at me and nodded. I sighed but did it anyway. We did the pose when we wanted people to see that we were one mind ( Hikaru and Kaoru's pose, not the sexual one, the one that they do when they tricked Haruhi in the episode of Ouran High School Host Club, The Twins Fight).

" Unclaimed." We said at the same time. They look at us. Annabeth looked at us. So did Emily.

" Oh. Are you guys doing that tw-" Angel glared at Emily to shut her up.

" The three of them are unclaimed."

They nodded. We said goodbye to Annabeth as she left to go back to the meeting and we followed Trevor and Connor.

" We're having dinner in an hour. Annabeth already gave you a tour of camp right?"

" Yeah." " Yup." " It's really nice."

" Here's an empty bunk." Emily put her suitcase on it to claim it as hers.

" Here's another one." Angel claimed that one.

" And over here." I claimed that one.

" Do you guys want to play poker with us? To pass the time until dinner?"

" Sure. Why not." I sat down and pulled my wallet from my back pocket.

I pulled out a 20. Angel sat down and did the same. So did Emily. The only difference is while me and Emily put down 20s, Angel put down 200.

" Let's play bitches." Angel smirked.

55 Minutes Later

" How do you keep winning?!" Connor exclaimed as Angel took everyone's chips.

" I'm just that good." Angel is just super lucky. If you locked me and him in the same room as a starving lion, I, who works out and stretches and can run, will die whereas Angel, will come out of that room without a single scratch because of his luck. It's like he made a pact with the Devil. Ironic that his name is Angel. Devil and Angel … does that rhyme?

" We're late!" Travis sprinted out of the room. Everyone else followed him. So we did too.

We made it just in time as Chiron was making a speech.

" Mr.D has gone to Olympus to take care of something that has happened. Hera is having a fight with Zeus about a demigod." We sat down at the Hermes table. Everyone around us started talking about this demigod. About who it might be and why they were fighting because of a demigod. Most people thought that Zeus had another affair with a mortal and now he had another child. I didn't care who this demigod was. I was too fascinated with the cup to care.

" Water! Orange juice! Milk! Chocolate milk! Hot chocolate! Apple cider!" I kept shouting other drinks as the cup tried to keep up with me. Trevor and Connor laughed at my fascination. When I finally ran out of drinks to say to the cup, I got up and headed to where Chiron was sitting. I needed to ask him something. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going because I bumped into someone's back and fell on the floor from the force. The person I bumped into turned around and held out a hand to me. He pulled me up. I let out a startled gasp, not only because his hand was cold but because his touch shocked me. He too, seemed startled by the feeling.

" Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

" It's fine."

" I'm Katherine Adams, unclaimed."

" You're one of the new campers right?" I nodded.

" I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

" So your dad is the god of death?"

" Yeah."

" Can you sense when someone is about to die?"

Everyone gasped. Forks clattered to their plates. Cup fell on the floor and spilled whatever drink that person chose. Everyone was staring at someone. I turned around to see who they were staring at. It was Emily. Something was floating above her head. She was clearly embarrassed and confused.

" Was it something I said? Is there something on my face?"

" Emily, look up." Angel told her. She did and she gasped too.

Chiron cleared his throat and kneeled. Everyone started kneeling. So I did too.

" Hail, Emily Evans, daughter of …

* * *

To Be Continued!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha * cough cough*

Damn it! That always happens to me when I try to do the evil laugh.

Anyways… I hate cliffhangers just as much as you do. But I love it when I'm in change of the cliffhangers. Until next time my fellow readers.

* Cover myself with a black cape and disappear into the shadows. The only thing you can hear are the crickets chirping and the echos of my semi evil laugh*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. So I wasn't actually planning on posting this chapter until my Valentine's Day. But I was bored. Who knew California could be so boring. Well, I've decided I'm going to update one chapter every week. Maybe two chapters occasionally if I'm super bored like I am right now. So every Friday or Saturday I'm going to add a chapter. Enjoy chapter 6. I tried to make it as long as I could.

* * *

Emily wiped her nose with her arm as she grabbed her suitcase from the top bunk. It has been an hour since she was claimed by her mother. The minute she was claimed, everyone sitting at the Hermes table scooted away from her. Except Angel. Everyone just kept staring at her. Emily stormed out since she was about to start crying since she can be super self conscious and emotional when she's about to start her lady days. She gets more emotional and self conscious on them. Like, if you even look at her, she'll start crying and sobbing. It's different when she's angry. Angel once said that the Notebook sucked.

' " That movie sucks. Why do you watch it over and over again. It's not gonna change the plot suddenly." I got up and was about to start lecturing him about what a beautiful movie it was when Emily stood up. She walked up to him and kicked him in the crotch. Angel went down fast. As he lied on the floor holding his … genitals, she kicked him in the stomach. He groaned in pain again. " You suck." Then she sat back on the couch and pressed play.'

Well, he deserved it. And he knew better. He knew she was on her period and she was wearing combat boots that day. Why would you insult her favorite movie? You know how emotional she gets on these days. But seriously, I swear I could have felt the pain he was in for just a second.

" I wish she hadn't claimed me. Now everyone is avoiding me. And it's all her fault!" Emily broke down again. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

" Hey. Everything's going to be okay. You have me and Angel. We don't need anyone else." Angel wrapped his arms around her too. He kissed her hair.

" Vous allez être d'accord." I mumbled into her shoulder. She pushed us away and stood up. She let out a laugh.

" Pas de pleurer sur le lait renversé." I smiled. She sounded weird when she spoke in french. She still had the english accent. Angel looked at us with a confused expression.

" No use crying over spilled milk." She translated.

" This is why you should have taken french instead of that other language you took."

" What language did you take again Angel?"

" Arabic."

" Hey … I'm Percy." We turned our head to the voice at the stood a boy next to Annabeth with black hair and blue-green eyes. He looked like Angel. Except that he looked older. They could have been brothers. He was also with another person with him besides Annabeth. It was a blonde boy.

" What do you want?" I shielded Emily.

"Emily and I are the same. Along with Nico, Jason, and Talia. Except Talia and Nico aren't here right now. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He gestured to Jason.

" What do you mean the same?" Angel gave them a suspicious look.

" I mean that we were all not suppose to be born. We're children of the big three so we're more powerful than other demigods. And her mother is just like our fathers. Not suppose to have demigod children. So Emily is obviously gonna be really powerful."

" Emily stared at them from over Angel's shoulder. " Can one ot you show me to my new cabin? I forgot where it was." Jason stepped up and offered a hand to carry her luggage. She quietly thanked him and followed him out the door.

" Percy, don't they look like you?"

" Yeah. A bit."

" What do you mean a bit?" Annabeth demanded angrily.

" Only our hair and eyes look alike. Nothing else." He stared at us for a few seconds with a serious look on his face before a goofy grin took over.

" Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." His hand came out of his pocket to shake our hands. I shook his hand. Angel did too. Though he looked uncomfortable.

" So how old are you guys?"

" !5." We answered at the same time.

" Annabeth is 18 and I'm 19. So you guys are twins? What's that like?"

" It's okay. Nothing that special."

" Whoa. Do you guys always talk at the same time? Can you guys read each other's minds?"

Angel and I glanced at each other. Angel smirked.

" I don't know what-"

"-you're talking about."

" You're such a seaweed brain. Of course they can't read each other's minds."

" But they're in perfect sync!" Exclaimed Percy. " It's like their voices are one!"

" Honestly, we just think the same. We're not even that close to each other."

" Yeah! I can't stand her. She always corrects me."

" I can't stand him. He's such an idiot, I didn't even think it was possible. It's such a shame that I'm related to him. There was this one time when I sneaked into his bathroom while he was taking a shower and he was singing Chandelier so I saw this as a perfect plan. He's distracted. Emily and me had this super genius plan where there would be a ' Caution, wet floor sign where we had poured water on the floor just outside the bathroom. He walked out with only a towel on, saw the sign and ignored it and slipped. And he broke his-"

" Arm! I broke my arm!"

" Annabeth, can you hold him back. Don't let him get away." Percy did it instead. " Emily and I recorded it." I took out my tablet and started searching for the video. When I found it, I showed it to them. Angel put his face down in embarrassment when the last thing you heard was a loud crack and his wails of pain.

" Damn. That looks painful. So you broke your manhood?" Annabeth gave him a pitying look

" Does it still work? Cause if it doesn't, you'll never get a girlfriend ever again." Percy looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

" Of course it still works!"

" Are you sure? Cause until now, I didn't even know it was possible to break it. I just thought you could bruise it."

" Let me tell you something Annabeth. Are you a doctor?"

" When did this happen?"

" Few months ago."

We kep talking about random things for about 5 minutes before Emily and Jason came back.

" Well, we have to get going. It was nice meeting you guys. I hope we can hang out soon. See you around." They left us in the Hermes cabin. Connor and Travis strolled in will blueprints after they left. Emily looked surprised that someone was risking to be around her.

" Hey, babe, how you holding up?"

" I'm fine."

" Sorry about the rest of the cabin. They're just scared because well, your mom's really powerful. And she will probably sent her wrath to anyone who hurts you. So everyone thinks it's better to just stay away. Do you want to help us with a prank?"

" Sure."

" That invitation is also extended to you twins."

" Oh. Yeah."

" It's a prank on the Aphrodite cabin and Nico's cabin. We're gonna change the Aphrodite cabin black with dead flowers around it. And we're trying to decide if we should paint Nico's cabin pink or dye his hair pink."

" I say his hair."

" I don't even know the guy but his hair."

" What do you think Kat?" I raised an eyebrow at Connor's new name for me.

" Hair I guess."

" Okay. So it's settled. Hair it is. Just be awake at midnight. We'll meet outside your cabin Emily."

We walked Emily to her cabin after that. It was empty and cold. We hung out for a while there. It was dark when we decided it was time to go back to our cabin.

" It can't be that bad being a daughter of Hera, right?"

" Yeah. The only bad thing is that Zeus probably won't like you and will try to kill you." Emily look horrified at Angel comment.

" You idiot. Now you made her feel worse. Can't you do anything right?" I hit Angel in the back of his head.

" Geez. Sorry. But Emily, don't worry. If he does try, we'll join forces with your mom to protect you."

" Yeah. Well bye you guys. I'll see you at midnight."

We chorused bye and walked back to the Hermes cabin. Today had been an interesting day. People had actually talked to me to talk to me. Not to ask for Emily. Maybe camp will change my life a lot more than I thought. Not only will I have a godly father, but maybe I'll finally be out of Emily's shadow. Maybe people will finally start paying attention to me. Maybe I'll finally catch a boy's eye. And maybe he'll talk to me to get to know me, not ask for Emily like all the other boys that had talked to me before camp did. Don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous of Emily, but I do get tired of being in her shadow. And maybe camp will finally change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Sup people who have read all the way to Chap friend pointed out that I need to get Nico and Katherine together by at least chapter 10. So I'm gonna put a little moment of them. Maybe she kisses his cheek. Or they have a full on make out session. Who knows. Anyway, what did you guys think about Emily being a daughter of Hera? The first daughter of Hera. Sorry for not updating weekly like I said I would. I was having writer's block and I had a bunch of tests and i was falling behind in math. Yeah, anyway I should probably stop typing. Wouldn't want the author's note to be longer than the actual chapter.

* * *

I grumbled as I felt someone shake me. "Go away." I shifted my body into a more comfortable position. I heard them say something, but I couldn't make out the words. All I knew was that is was a guys voice. A guy. A cut guy I bet. I hadn't seen one of those in months. Wait . . . a guy? That's impossible. I must be imagining it. I go to an all girls school. Maybe I'm still dreaming. I snuggled deeper into my pillow. I felt something warm and wet enter my ear. I sat up in alarm. I grabbed the wrist of the person and pushed them away. I knew it was Angel. He's the only one that knows how to wake me up without an alarm. But what's he doing at Saint Agnes' School for Exceptional Young Ladies. I looked at Angels direction and noticed 2 other figures with him. I couldn't see there face because it was impossibly dark and my eyesight was still blurry from just being woken up. Wait. I'm not at school. I'm at camp. Camp Halfblood. Yeah. And Emily is Hera's daughter. I got up as everything came back to me. I had left on my clothes. I stumbled after the guys, my drowsiness still with me. I latched on to one of the guys' arms so I wouldn't fall. He chuckled. It was Connor.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Shut up Connor." We made it outside without waking anybody up and started making our way to Emily's cabin. She was outside, waiting for us. We made our way to the Aphrodite cabin, me finally able to support myself without someone's help. Travis pressed a bottle into my hand.

"We need to have both jobs done quickly. So you or Emily are going to do Nico while the rest of us do Aphrodite's cabin. Which one of you is staying and which one of you is going?"

"I'll go. Just lead me to his cabin." I sighed. Travis smiled at me before leading the way. I looked back to see that Angel and Connor have already gotten the spray cans from the bucket of supplies and Emily was reaching for one. I turned around and kept following Travis. He led me to a creepy looking cabin that you could only see because of the greenfire torches attached on the walls. But there was something about it that I found comforting. I walked into the cabin. It was so dark, I couldn't see a god damn thing. I let my eyes adjust for a few seconds. I could make out the outline of a bed and the body on it. I walked towards him. I squirted the pink liquid into my hand and started to touch this guy's hair. It was so soft. I made sure not to touch his head, just his hair. Hopefully this guy isn't a light sleeper. Just as I finished and was about to turn around to leave, I felt him grab my wrist and flip me on the bed. He got on top of me to keep me there.

"I'm guessing you're someone from the Hermes cabin. Only they try stuff like this." Suddenly, the room was lit up. The same torches from outside were also on the inside.

"You!" I gasped. It was the guy that I had met at the dining pavilion. The son of Hades or something.

He seemed surprised to see me. He quickly got off me. He looked around as if expecting someone else to come out of the shadows. I looked down, ashamed that I had been caught and the guy whose hair I dyed was the cute boy that was the son of the god of death. I am so screwed. We sat there in silence. I had tried to make conversation after it got even more awkward if that's possible.

"So, I remember you from the dining pavillion."

"Yeah." Oh God. Talking just makes it more awkward.

"Sorry about all. This was all part of a plan my brother and the Stolls had to get my friend distracted."

"Yeah."

"She's the daughter of Hera."

"Yeah."

"I think Percy mentioned you when he came by the Hermes cabin earlier today."

"Yeah."

" So what's your story?" He looked at me for the first time since he caught me.

"It's something I rather not say to someone I just met."

" Oh. Well you can just skip all the personal parts and tell me what everyone knows."

"I came to camp when I was 10. Ran away when someone died and I met a ghost. Learned how to summon the dead. Found out that I had a sister that is the daughter of Pluto. Her name is Hazel and she goes to Camp Jupiter in California."

"Wait, there's a camp in California? Why didn't I go there? It's closer to my home."

"It's a camp for children of the Roman forms of the gods. This camp is for the Greeks."

"Well that's stupid. Why not just have a camp for both of. They should combine the camps."

"It's better if we stay separated. After all, we were the cause of a few wars."

"Oh. Well continue with your story. Sorry for interrupting you."

He explained all the stuff about the Roman camp. And the war they had with Gaea. My mother had made us take a cruise with her around the time it all happened. We spent a month at sea with Emily and her dad. It had happened three years ago. Wow. I shouldn't have been tanning on a cruise ship when all this was happening. I should have been here helping out the camp. I felt a sudden urge to yell at my mom about all this. How dare she decide if I should go to a place where I fit in. If the monsters hadn't smelled my scent, I would be completely clueless about all this. I wouldn't know that the greek gods existed and that my dad was one of them. Or that Emily's mom was the Queen of Olympus. Reality slapped me in the face.

My mom didn't want me to know. She probably wanted to forget about our dad. There was a time, maybe when Angel and I were eight, when didn't see our mother for almost two years. She would ship us off to some rich kid school. Emily came with us. But when we can come for the summer or a break, she would leave early to work so she wouldn't have to see us. Then she would come like at one or two a.m when we were sleeping. Sometimes she didn't even come home. One day, me and Angel got tired of this, so we stayed up. We had stolen sleeping pills from her room and slept all day. So we wouldn't accidently fall asleep. We had seen her walk up the stairs.

She left the smell of beer behind her. We followed her quietly. Then we peeked through her door. She was crying in the shoulder of the head maid, Rosy. Rosy comforted her. She kept repeating that we looked to much like our father. That why couldn't we look like 'him'. They stayed like this for about 30 minutes before Rosy said she would get the tea and started coming to the door. We scrambled and ran to my room, since it was closer. Rosy must have heard our footsteps as we ran to my room because a few seconds after we crawled in my bed, the door opened.

Angel was fake snoring and I was breathing so softly, I think I might have been holding my breath. We fooled her because a second later we heard the click of the door closing. We laid there, finally knowing why our mother didn't want to see us and wondering who 'him' was. We never did find out. I was shaken out of my thoughts when all the lights went out with a snap of Nico's fingers. I felt his hand cover my mouth.

"Don't make a noise." I did as he said.

"Katherine?Are you there? Come on. We need extra help on the cabin. You should be finished." Silence followed. It was Connor.

"Katherine?" I heard very quiet footsteps. They were so quiet, I think I might have imagined them. I felt the boy let go of me, and I heard Connor let out a cry of surprise and a thud follow after.

"Ow. Nico why are you so rough? You know we only to do this for fun." The green torches were lighting up the cabin again. Connor was on the floor. Nico was standing over him.

"Get out of my cabin." I quickly got up from his bed and made my way past Connor. He was right behind me. "Not you Connor. I'd like to talk to you."

"Sucker," I said under my breath as I left the cabin.

* * *

I would like to add that Nico di Angelo never felt anything for Percy in this story. He is completely straight. And who thinks he might like Will in the actual books? Sorry for the chapter being so short.


	8. Chapter 8

People, I need feedback! I need suggestions! I need Hot Cheetos! I'm hungry. But I would like to know what you guys think of the story, what you think I should improve on and stuff like that. It would be a great help. All my friends tell me the story is fine, but they might just be saying that to not hurt my feelings. Now, onward to chap 8!

* * *

We all stood inside of Emily's cabin, waiting for Connor. When he finally showed up, he had this sly look that screamed, ' I know something you don't know'. Slightly creepy.

"Dude, what happened? You were gone for like 20 minutes."

"Nothing. Nico just wanted to chat with me about taking advantage of the newcomers. He said he didn't want the twins already having enemies on their first week here."

"We thought something had happened to you. Like he murdered you or something."

"Aw, thanks for worrying about me Emily. But I can take care of myself." He gave Emily a noogie. A smile lit my face as I saw Emily's mouth twitching. She was trying to suppress a smile. We all said our goodnights to Emily and left for the Hermes cabin.

I dragged my feet and threw myself on the bottom bunk where Angel was suppose to be sleeping. I heard him grumble as he got on the top bunk. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I felt someone poke my side. My eyes snapped open as they did it harder the second time. My face felt warm as the sun hit my face. What? No. I just closed my eyes. It couldn't be morning already. Angel's face greeted me, along with his wide grin. He pulled me out of bed and pushed me towards the showers. I stumbled as I felt other people trying to make their way the showers. A towel was dropped on my head, and a stack of clothes was pressed into my arms. The bathrooms were with the showers. 3 bathroom stalls and 5 shower stalls. A random girl gave me a shampoo bottle as she passed me on the way out. My god. She didn't even have a towel on.

I shuddered as I tried to get the image of the naked girl out of my mind. I began to undress in the stall. When i was done, I set the clean clothes on the little counter in the bathroom. I turned on the shower. I let out a sigh of relief as the warm water hit my face. I showered quickly, not wanting to make other people that needed to shower wait. i turned off the water and dried myself, then I put on the clothes that had been handed to me. Wait. This is my bra and underwear. I hope to god it was Angel that got my clothes. I don't need anyone else seeing what I wear underneath my clothes. With Angel, it wasn't as awkward since he's seen me naked and I him a million times. We shared the same womb, so there was an unspoken connection. I put on my belt and got out the stall.

I quickly got out of the foggy room and went outside. There was Angel and the Stolls waiting for me along with Emily. We walked together to the dining pavillion. Emily looked uncomfortable as eyes followed us. We headed to the Hermes table before we stopped. Emily was looking at a table that looked new and made out of marble. It hadn't been there before. I could tell that the table was for Emily. I grabbed Angel's shoulder and Emily's hand and made my way to the table. I sat down, dragging Angel and Emily with me. Plates appeared. I felt someone sit next to me. Someone sat next to Angel. Connor and Travis had joined us. My mouth watered as waffles appeared on the plate. They were drenched in syrup. I grabbed my fork and ate slowly, savoring the taste. I hadn't had waffles in ssssssoooooo long. My mom said that they weren't healthy and Saint Agnes' School for Exceptional Young Ladies only served toast with jam, oatmeal, and cereal. Yeah. Pretty boring breakfast.

Everyone watched me as I move on to my second waffle. They had all finished. Except Emily. She was savoring pancakes she got. We were eating extremely slow. I slowly chewed on the bit of heaven in my mouth. i swallowed and cut another small piece. Just as I was about to eat it, somebody else had it in their mouth. I glared at grinned at me, the waffle still in his mouth. I pushed my plate away.

"I've lost my appetite." Emily kept eating. Connor started pretending to pick his nose. For Emily, it would look like he was actually picking it. her face made a disgusted look as he brought his finger to his mouth. She stood up and said what I said.

"I've lost my appetite as well." Her plate magically disappeared after she said that, just like mine and everyone else's had. Connor and Travis led us to a shed. inside were weapons. Bows and arrows, daggers, swords, shields, and spears.

"Choose a weapon. It'll be something you'll use against monsters when you go in the outside world so choose wisely."

"Wow. You actually sounded smart for a second." I teased Connor. He ignored me. " Emily, not you. You don't get to choose one. Your mother gave a weapon for you to Chiron. We'll pick it up after they choose their weapons. Do you want to choose a weapon from here? You can if you want to." Emily bit her lip, something she did when she was trying to decide about something.

"No. I'll just use whatever my mom got me." I scanned the table full of weapons. Nothing that interesting. I was about to turn around to ask them if they had more weapons when something shiny caught my eye. It was hidden behind everything else I reached for it and so did Angel. I got to it first. It was a small dagger. Nothing special looking about it. Angel pulled out another one. They were identical. I wiped the dust off the handle. An engraving was on it. I read it out loud.

" Child of mine, born out of darkness and light and blessed with many gifts, may you protect yourself with my weapon." Angel and I read together. It grew warm in my hand. It glowed before it transformed into a long and beautiful sword. i looked at Angel and he wasn't holding the ugly looking dagger anymore. Instead he was holding a beautiful scythe.

"Wow. I've never seen that here before. Let me see it." Angel held it out for Travis. As soon as Travis took it from Angel, it glowed before turning back into the ugly dagger. He handed it back to Angel. It didn't change back into the scythe. Angel held it in his hand and stared at it intensely. It stayed the same.

" Maybe you have to it again," I suggested, referring to the engraving. Angel said it and it changed to the scythe. Travis grabbed it and it change to the dagger. He recited the engraving and it glowed before it dropped with a clatter on the ground. Travis was hissing and looking at his hands in horror. They were red. It had burned him. Angel picked it up.

" Maybe it doesn't like you." Connor said. Emily nodded in agreement. " Okay. now that you both have chosen a weapon, you'll practice using it with some of the other campers. Travis will pair you up with someone. I have to go take Emily to get her weapon from Chiron. See you guys in a bit." Emily and Connor left the shed and made their way to the white house. I stretched my arms and legs as Travis went to look for someone to pair up with us. Angel just stared off into space. My sword had turned back into a dagger and so had Angel's scythe. I guess it will do that when we don't really need it. I took out a stick of bubble gum and started chewing. I blew a few bubbles before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pretty girl with Travis.

"Hey. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." I smiled back at her.

"Katherine Adams, unclaimed."

"I remember you. Your mom had invited me and my dad to a New Year's party a few years ago."

" Oh yeah. I remember you now! You showed up in a green dress and it almost seemed like your eyes changed color. Right?"

"That's me. Wow. I knew you would grow up to be pretty, but not this pretty. How your brother?" I looked at Angel and Piper followed my gaze. She smiled and introduced herself to him.

"I never imagined you being a demigod. I mean, I always felt a weird vibe coming from you guys and your mom, but I never imagined you guys would be demigods."

"Yeah. We just found out a few days ago. Anyway, so how's your dad?"

"He's fine. Doesn't know about me being a demigod though. He can't know. He had to take something that would make him forget when he found out the truth about my mother." I gave her a sad smile. "Okay. So are you ready to spar?" I looked around and realized that surrounding us were fellow demigods battling. She was backing away. Putting some space between us.

"Yeah." She glanced at my dagger but didn't say anything. She took out her own. It was so shiny and new looking, compared to mine. She took a stance. I gripped my dagger so tightly that my knuckle became white. She charged at me. I said the engraving and my dagger became the beautiful sword. She had a look of surprise on her face for a second and I charged. She blocked me and we kept sparring. I didn't know what was happening to me, but somehow my body knew what to do. I blocked her dagger and in no time, her dagger went flying and my sword was pointed at her throat. I was breathing a bit faster and I was sweating a bit, but other than that, I had no cuts or wasn't injured, just a bit sore. I lowered the sword and grabbed her dagger from the ground and gave it back to her. She smiled at me.

"How are you not sweatin?"

"Aphrodite's blessing. None of her children sweat. It's 'unattractive' supposedly." I flushed in embarrassment. "I honestly think it's stupid. Next thing you know, we won't have to go to the bathroom because it 'unattractive'."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's go get water. I'm kinda thirsty." She made her way past other people sparring and I followed her. We stopped at a table full of water bottles and this golden liquid. She grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it. I grabbed one as well. She screwed the cap back on the bottle. "Have you tried the nectar yet?"

"No."

"You should. It's really good." She gave me a cup of it and I took a sip. I coughed as it burned my throat. It tasted like rum. She looked at me weirdly.

"Are you okay?"

"It burns."

"Here, drink some water." I drank a few sips as my throat stopped burning.

"That's weird. Why did it burn you?" I shrugged my shoulders. We stood in silence and just watched everyone else spar. Then I spotted pink hair. Nico was sparring with that guy Percy. They were both moving so gracefully and quickly. I watched them. For a second, I could have sworn I saw Nico turn his head toward me and stare at me right in the eyes for just a second, and I felt a shudder go down my spine. He looked at me like he could see my soul. But when I blinked, he was back to sparring with Percy. I felt someone poke my cheek. I turned around to see Emily. I smiled at her. She held up a sword that looked like it was made out of diamonds and grinned.

"Wanna spar?" I looked back at Piper but she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

" Yeah." We began to spar and I laughed at her expression of extreme concentration. Our swords clashed and she smiled and whispered, "I approve. He's cute. I just don't like his hair. Hopefully it will be back to normal by tomorrow." I felt my smile widen. Our swords clashed again.

"I just think he's cute. I don't like him."

"Yet." She added. And we continued sparring. This felt right. Like this was how my life should be. And it didn't feel weird. It felt normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello. So I'm thinking of finally having Angel and Katherine getting claimed by their dad. Maybe at dinner after Capture the Flag. And I'm gonna put another moment of Nico and Kat in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I let out a deep breath and released the arrow. I cracked open an eye at the sound of someone clapping. Will smiled at the other children of Apollo started clapping. I looked at where the arrow landed. Right in the center. That was my 19th bull's eye. My goal was 20, since I didn't want Angel getting ahead of me. Surprisingly, we were good at archery. And all the Apollo kids were cool and treated me and Angel like we were one of them. Will was especially cool. He would let Angel, Emily and I hang out at the Apollo cabin and we would talk about bands and listen to music. Okay. Just one more. I notched the arrow in the bow and pulled back the string. I aimed and was about to let go of the arrow when I heard someone shout my name. I jumped in surprise and accidently released the arrow. I turned in frustration to see who called my name and saw Emily running towards me. Her face was flushed as she stopped in front of me and caught her breath.

"Your mom called and said that she's sorry that she wasn't able to answer your calls. She says to not bother because she won't be able to answer them. She also said that she hopes you and Angel are having fun. She also says that she loves you very much and will call you in about a week. And that my dad says hi." I blinked as Emily said this all very fast and in one breath. I turned back to the my arrow. You have got to be kidding me. Just a centimeter and it would have been bull's eye. I felt my eye twitch. I clenched my fist to keep it from punching someone. Most likely Emily.

"Oh. You were about to reach Angel. Sorry." 'You are not a violent person. You are not a violent person. You are not a violent person.' I kept chanting in my mind. I heard Emily say bye and run off again. I heard Will laugh nervously.

"Such a shame. And you were so close to." That's it. I pounced on Angel and we rolled around on the ground. I kept attempting to hit him but he kept dodging. I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me away. My feet dangled about half a foot off the ground. I let out a frustrated sigh as I looked at Will. I looked back at Angel and he had stood up from the floor and was dusting himself off. Not a single scratch. So disappointing.

"If I let you go, will you attack Angel again?"

"No."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm gonna let you go now." Will let go of my shirt and set me on the ground I just sighed sadly and looked at the arrow. I walked up and pulled it from the board. I threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"I imagined your face on that arrow." I said to Angel as I walked past him. His frowned but said nothing. I planned on making a dramatic exit when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw his dark eyes. I felt the chills go down my spine. I chuckled nervously.

"So I see your hair's back to normal."

"Yeah."

"Don't you answer correctly? You're always saying 'yeah', or 'yes' or 'no' or 'nope'. Are those the only words in your vocabulary?" Most of the Apollo kids were signaling at me to stop and others gave me a look that said, 'you are officially crazy'.

"Like how hard is it to answer in sentences?" His dark orbs stare at mine. But I didn't back down for some reason. 'If you make an enemy out of this kid, you're life will become a living hell,' said a voice in my head. Another voice spoke, 'Nothing bad will happen if you continue.' I decided to listen to the latter. "Oh. I get it. You're socially awkward. You need to become a social butterfly! Social butterflies are cool! Social butterflies have so many friends." He didn't say anything to me as I clenched my fist and opened it only to have a butterfly fly out of it. I gasped in surprise.

"That's so cool." I breathed as the black butterfly flew away. I looked back at Nico to see he was smiling lightly. So beautiful. He nodded in greeting to everyone else and continued on his way. I turned back to Will who had just announced something.

"Okay everyone. Let's get ready for Capture the Flag. Make sure your quiver is full and have some extras in case you run out." Will tossed me and Angel wooden bows along with a quivers made out of leather, or a similar material. I loaded it with arrows and put it on correctly. We stood with all the other cabins, waiting to see which team we were on.

"Okay," Chiron said in his deep voice, " the blue team are the cabins of Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes." My mind drifted when I heard my cabin. Lalalalalalala. Capture the flag. Sounds interesting. Will says it's a game where you have to steal the other team's flag. In this case, I have to help get the red team's flag. Someone grabbed my arm and started dragging me deeper into the woods or forest. Then I had the weirdest urge to play Zelda. Maybe Skyward Sword. Or Ocarina of Time. Definitely in the mood for Skyward Sword. I still haven't beat the game. I needed to do the silent realms. I don't know what comes after that but I am far from finishing the game. Ahorn blows and I hear war cries. I watch as the most of the blue team disappears in the trees.

"Come on Kat." Angel gripped my wrist and tugged me with him. "We are in charge of locating the flag. Now come on." I allowed him to drag me deeper into the forest. We kept going down the trail until it separated into two. "We'll separate to cover more ground. You go down the left and I'll go down the right. If you find it, don't approach it, IM me, ok?"

"What does IM stand for?"

"Iris Message. Here's 3 drachmas. Don't waste them. "Then he releases my wrist and goes to the right trail. I watched until he disappeared. i walked to down the left trail, my bow ready in case someone sees me and attacks. I keep walking, scanning through the trees for the flag and anyone from the red team. I walked slowly just in case someone was near by and would hear me step on a twig or a leaf crunch. I would stop every few minutes, listened for anything. for leaves crunching or twigs snapping or someone breathing. I stopped for the fifth time. yes I'm counting. I'm counting everything. I'm bored. I strained my ears to hear anything. I didn't hear anything so I kept walking. I decided to just not stop anymore, to just keep walking.

I kept walking for what felt like forever but I bet it was only about 10 minutes. Then I saw red flag. No one was even guarding it. Wait . . . maybe they're hiding. I checked for anyone in the trees but didn't find anyone. Guess they really did leave thee flag alone. I was about to go up and take it but hesitated. Angel said to IM him and not grab it. I shrugged. Screw it. I made my way to the flag. But before I could reach it, I was tackled. I wrestled with the person who tackled me. I could tell it was a guy and he had black hair. And he smells like peppermint . I finally just gave up, knowing it was pointless because he was stronger than me. Oh my god . . . or oh my gods. It was Nico. Nico is sitting on me and is smirking.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are about to get payback for me dying your hair pink?" He just chuckled. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you." I let out a sigh of relief after I heard him.I stared at his eyes, losing myself in them. He stared back at me. I finally said something after a long time.

"You're eyes remind me of dark chocolate and I want to eat them." He let out a laugh. I smiled lightly at him. I could feel my heart beat faster as he stood up and offered his hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me up to my feet. Just as I opened my mouth to say something that would probably be random, a horn blew, followed by the cheers of people nearby.

"Good job guarding the flag Nico. Damn, that's a big pile of people."I looked to where the voice was coming from. Percy was looking at a pile of bodies I hadn't noticed. I could hear groans of pain come from it. Nico shrugged.

"I just did what you told me. I kept the flag safe."

"Yeah. But you didn't need to be so rough with them. Is that Leo?" A groan of pain answered.

"Yup."

"Hey Percy."

"Oh. Hey Katherine."

"I hope we can be friends Nico. You seem like a really nice guy. Anyway. I got to go find Angel." I smiled at both of them and ran off to find my twin. I could feel someone stare after me as I ran. I finally found Angel in the crowd, talking to Will. Will turned to me when he saw me.

"I can't wait until the campfire tonight." He smiled at me and shrugged. I decided to ignore that and turned my attention to Angel.

"Where's Emily?"

"With Chiron."

"Where's Chiron?"

"Look for him. He's the guy that's really tall and is a centaur."

"Your name should be Richard. Then I would be able to call you Dick everyday without getting in trouble for it." He glared at me but said nothing.

They disappeared behind me as I went to go look for the dirty blonde that I had grown up with. Sure enough, she was talking to Chiron. I waited until they finished talking.

"What were you talking about with Chiron?"

"About my dad. How he isn't safe since Zeus found about me. Chiron was suggesting that I should try to master my powers.

"You have powers?"

"Yeah. Check this out." I waited. "Wait until we get out of this crowd." I followed her as she made her way through the crowd. When we were a good 20 feet away from everyone before she smiled and closed her eyes. I watched as nothing happened. Then, a shimmer went up in the air. I instantly knew what it was. A force field. I felt the jealousy rise a bit in me but I pushed it down. I shouldn't feel jealous of Emily. Sure, her mother claimed her the first day we were here and it had been a week and my father still hadn't claimed me and she got cool powers were as I just have a good arm and aim. I smiled at her as she dropped the force field.

"That's really cool Emily. I wonder what kind of powers I'll get when my dad claims me." If he claims me.

"Tons of cool stuff I bet. The Ares kids win almost every battle, the Hephaestus kids have a way with machines, Hermes kids have a talent to steal stuff, I won't bother saying anything about Mr.D and Apollo's kids are real creative and have a good aim and most of them become singers. I think you might be a daughter of Apollo."

"Except I don't look like them. They all have blond hair and bright blue eyes and me and Angel have black hair and sea green eyes. And don't say we got it from my mom because she has brown hair and green eyes." Emily closed her mouth and sighed. The rest of the day was a blur. I remember lots of laughing and me stealing glances at Nico. However I do remember the campfire, when Will was making an announcement.

"So yesterday I was walking by the woods and I saw a girl sitting on Zeus's fist. They had on headphones and she was singing. And she can sing even better than me! So give it up for Katherine Adams!" That's when I actually snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. I chuckled nervously.

"I can't sing."

"Kat, I heard you sing. Now come on up here and sing like you did before."

"You must have heard Angel. Don't worry, I confuse him all the time for a girl too." A few people chuckled at my comment and Angel frowned. Will gave me a look and I sighed before standing up. "Fine. I'll sing."

"I want you to sing the song you were singing. You sound really good when you sing that." I grabbed the microphone from him and rolled my eyes. They started to play the music.

"Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun, it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothing's moving in my mind,

Inspiration can't be found,

I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm Alive!"

I looked at the camper's faces, searching for someone to cringe their face at the sound of my voice. No one cringed their face.

"Every lover breaks my heart,

And I know it from the start,

Still I end up in a mess,

Every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

When I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, I'm Alive!"

I wanted to laugh as a boy began to shake his head to the beat.

"When I'm bored to death at home,

When he won't pick up the phone,

When I'm stuck in second place,

Those regrets I can't erase.

Only I can change the end,

Of the movie in my head,

There's no time for misery,

I wont feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life, ohhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah

Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I'll live my life,

I'll live my life,

I'M ALIVE!"

I took a deep breath. I looked at Will and handed back the microphone to him. Just as I was about to go down the steps of the small stage I heard clapping. Everyone was clapping. I felt my face get warm. Then it suddenly stopped and I heard gasps. I saw a kid point just above my head. I looked at Angel, knowing that if I was getting claimed, so was he, and I would have a better view of what was above my head if I looked at his. I saw a sun, a moon, and owl, a dove. Then the were the larger ones. A trident with a black rose wrapped around it. Why are there so many? We're only suppose to have one sign. Not six. Everyone got on one and bowed, except Angel and me.

"All hail Katherine and Angel Adams, children of the Sea God and an unknown goddess, blessed by the Sun God, Goddess of the Moon, Goddess of Love, and Goddess of Wisdom." Children of the sea god and an unknown goddess? What does he mean unknown goddess. We should only have two parents, not three. Blessed. We're blessed by other gods. Four other gods. Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena. Huh, all their names start with A. Just throw Ares in there and it's the whole A Team. Damn it! Now I want to listen Ed Sheeran. I hate ADHD. Everyone stood up and I could see Percy and Annabeth make their way to us, Percy with a huge grin and Annabeth with a very confused face.

"I have siblings! Now I won't be so lonely in the cabin and at the Dining Pavillion!"

"How is it possible that you two are children of Poseidon?"

"Easy. Our mom, his dad, bang bang. Nine months later, we came out." I hit Angel's shoulder as he did made a hole with his hand and started inserting his finger inside it. Percy just laughed.

"You know, he's your dad too. Not just mine."

"He may be our father by blood, but he will never be our dad." Angel looked so pissed. Talk about bipolar.

"What do you mean? He just claimed you! He cared enough to claim you!"

"And yet he didn't care enough to come by! He didn't care enough when our mom tried to commit suicide right after we were born! He didn't care when we were placed in a foster home for a month! He didn't care when Katherine almost died in the hospital because of a car crash! He didn't care when I started cutting! He never cared!" The water fountain nearby burst. Angel grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the Hermes cabin. I could feel the onlookers watch us leave. I could feel my anger about to burst as I realized what Angel said was true. He never cared. He never cared. He never cared. And he probably never will. Then I realized something Angel had said. 'He didn't care when I started cutting.'

* * *

Whoo! Finally updated! Yes! After 3 weeks of lazing around and a hopeless case of writer's block! Hope you enjoyed. I'll update sooner next time.

Featured song: I'm alive by I forgot. No really, I did forget. But I heard it on Black Butler.

**Damn. I just realized how long this chapter is. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"What do you mean you've cut yourself?!"

Angel rolled his eyes at me. "As in I used to cut my wrists and I thought the pain felt nice." The next thing you could hear was something that sounded like a slap. Guess what it was? A slap. Angel held his red cheek. When he looked at me, I expected him to get mad, to start yelling at me. But instead, he just looked at me with sad eyes. I could feel myself getting sad.

"When?" My voice quivered.

"When we turned 12. I stopped when we turned 14."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me!" I lunged for Angel, who was sitting on Emily's bed. I pulled his sleeve up. Both of them. No scars. "Emily, get me some rubbing alcohol and a small towel. I could hear Emily make her way to the bathroom in her cabin. A few seconds later she came out with a small towel and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Pour some on the towel." She did as I said and a second later, she handed it to me. I rubbed it over his arms. Both of them. When I tossed the towel to the floor, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me. I heard one come from behind me too. There was no smooth flesh left. Every part of his arms was scarred. I pushed his sleeve up to his shoulder. It was all scarred. I pushed the sleeve up to the shoulder on his other arm. Scarred. I could feel my eyes watering as I hugged Angel. He was hesitant to hug me back. We didn't really hug that much. Only when we need comfort or we're really happy. "Why didn't you tell me?" I murmured against his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to tell mom. I didn't want you to know what I did to release my stress in case you started to do it too. I didn't want you to scar your skin." I pulled back to look at him. There were tears strolling down his face. I knew my face looked like his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again."Angel whispered. I tried to smile but failed miserably.

Emily got us a bunch of tissues after I had calmed down. I felt like a terrible sister. Twins are suppose to know everything about each other. I had failed. I should have known something wasn't right. He had only worn long sleeved shirts on the ride here. He didn't have enough time to cover the scars with makeup since we only stopped at hotels to shower. Then I realized something else.

"Angel, what are we going to do about Percy? We have to move to his cabin. Do you know how awkward this is going to be? After you screamed at him?" Angel froze.

"Uh . . . I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

"Are you serious? Do you even plan on apologizing at least?"

Silence.

"You have to apologize. Otherwise it would be rude."

"He defended Poseidon! I am not going to apologize to someone who defends that man."

"He must have his reasons," I insisted, "for defending him. Maybe Poseidon did him a favor."

"Fine. I'll apologize. Just stop bugging me about it." I felt the corner of my mouth tug up as I smiled.

"So what do you think happens when you're blessed by multiple gods?" I turned to Emily. I had forgotten she was even here. Wait . . . this is her cabin.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe we get powers?" Angel just nodded in agreement.

"Hmm . . . that would explain why you guys are so good at archery since Apollo and Artemis blessed you. And how you guys got good grades in school, always the top of the class even though you couldn't read. That must be Athena's blessing. You guys are really good looking and have a way with convincing people to do things for you. That's probably Aphrodite's blessing."

"Wait wait. I have a question. Does this mean I can't date an Aphrodite girl? Or Apollo girl? Or Athena? Or-"

"You think any of those Athena girls are stupid enough to date you?"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid. Remember, I'm blessed by Athena, which makes me a mother fucking genius."

"In my book, you're stupid. Real stupid."

"You guys! I just remembered something! Remember that black rose? Chiron said children of Poseidon **and** an unknown goddess. As in you have three parents. How is that possible? We need to contact your mother and ask her about this. She might know something."

"Yeah, but in the morning. I'm kinda tired. Plus it's late," Angel looked at his watch. "It's almost 10. Nevermind. It's not late, but Capture the Flag took a lot out of me."

"Hey, Em, you don't mind if we stay here the night, do you?"

"No. But where are we all going to sleep? I only have a king sized bed." Angel smiled slyly and I could see the wheels in her head turning. "No. No. I am not go-"

"Too bad. You already said yes."

That night we all slept in Emily's bed. We all fit and we had enough space to move, but it was uncomfortable because it was really hot. And I mean REALLY hot. I woke several times because of the heat. Not only was it summer and the air was sticky, but Emily didn't have an A.C and our bodies being so close made us hotter. I ended up sleeping on the cool floor in the end. It was just too hot in the bed. I had a good sleep after that. Until something weird happened. It was like a dream, but it felt so real. I was in a dark room.

"Hello?" I called out, but of course no one answered. I put my hand in front of me and felt for a switch. The walls didn't feel smooth. They were jagged and I felt my hand get cut. I cursed as I felt my hand get wet and the smell of rustiness entered my nose. Then light filled the room. I covered my eyes with my unhurt hand. When I finally looked, I noticed rock walls all around us. Then I heard the muttering. I turned around and there she was. My mother was chained to a wall. She had her head down so I couldn't see her face, but I knew in an instant that it was her. But she seemed skinnier and pale. She was muttering in a different language I didn't understand at first. But as I listened more closely, I began to understand what she was saying.

"Must keep them away . . . they'll find them . . . what have I done . . . please Zeus . . . my children . . . must keep them safe . . . Emily . . . must warn her . . . Poseidon . . . Apollo . . . please keep them safe . . . I beg you . . . if you can hear me . . . they're your children too . . ."

"Mom?" She snapped her head up and met my gaze. I flinched at what I saw. She looked dead. She had bags under her eyes. She had several cuts on her face but they didn't seem to be bleeding. And she was crying red tears . . . tears of blood. Then I noticed her eyes. They weren't the warm vibrant green I had grown up with. They were a bright purple. I gasped. I felt someone grip my hand and I screamed in horror. I turned around and then I realized it was Angel. He didn't look at me though. He looked at out Mother in horror.

"No! You can't be here! They'll find you!" Her eyes widened in horror. "Hide! You must hide!" She whispered. "They're coming!" Me and Angel didn't question what she was talking about and his behind a big rock. She was in our view and we could hear footsteps, but it was almost like they were non-existent. How she heard them before they came into the room, I had no idea.

"Melantha. Stop your praying. They won't hear you. Now are you ready to come to our side?"

"Never!" She spat in the man's face and he just chuckled and wiped his face with his hand. Then I heard a _crack _and a horrible scream follow afterwards. He had bent her knee the wrong way. It looked like it was hanging off a thread now. I could see the blood and part of her bone. But the weird thing was that her blood wasn't red. It was gold. I was about to scream when Angel put his hand over my mouth.

"Now what do you say?"

"The answer is still no."

"Alright fine. You know we'll just keep doing this everyday until you say yes. I mean Melantha, we deserve that yes. We are returning you back to your original form. And we could use a person like you in our army. Why do you want to be on Zeus's side? He did this to you in the first place. He turned you into a mortal. For centuries you lived the life of a mortal and kept being reborn. you remember don't you? You are making me do this when I don't want to." He put on what looked to be leather gloves and grabbed a bucket. I could hear a small splash as water fell out of it. He sighed and poured it over my Mother's body.

She screamed and her skin turned red as if someone had been hitting her. She screamed again as he laughed. I felt myself sneeze before I could stop myself. He seemed to have heard me over her screaming because he looked our way and began to walk to the rock we were hiding behind. We ducked so we wouldn't be seen. When we heard his footsteps become quieter, we looked up to see what was happening. but there he was, face to face with us.

"Well well, what do we have here?" We froze. He laughed and reached for us but before he could, my mother said something. He turned around so fast, you could hear a whiplash. My mother was saying something in another language that I couldn't understand. she kept talking and I suddenly felt as though I was being lifted in the air. the man reached for us again but before he could, everything went black again and I woke up upright on the floor.

I looked at Angel and he was sitting up as well on the bed. We stared at each other before saying, "What the hell?"

* * *

Do you like it? I hope you do. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I haven't really felt inspired to write and I was just too lazy to brainstorm any ideas. But today is the last day I'm going to have free time. See, I'm getting a husky tomorrow and I'm gonna dedicate all my free time to him. I probably won't update in a while, but I'll write more any chance I get. Sorry this chap is so short. I'll try to make the next one extra long. Thanks for reading!


End file.
